JOY
JOY (deut. Freude) ist das zweite Lied von Vol. 1 Nanase Haruka. Dieses Lied wurde von Haruka Nanases Synchronsprecher, Nobunaga Shimazaki gesungen. Der Song erschien am 7. August 2013. Songtext 'Full Version' ''Rōmaji'' I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine koko shika nai I feel so free & joy in the blue water Kotae ga aru Ano toki mita keshiki ha ima mo oretachi wo tsunaideru ka Yes or no tomatta mama no shikou Iradatsu me wo kakushi mo sezu no otagai wo ishiki shite ha Wadakamari no shoutai mo shiranai Sigh... awa ni sukashita tameiki kara Sign... ukanda tamerai no oku no kioku ni Azayaka ni yomigaeru kanjou ha itsuka no joy Wasureta furi de itsunomani hontou ni wasurete shimatteta Anna ni mo yoku warau aitsu to ita kisetsu ha Osanai dake ja katazukanai kurai Yorokobi ni junsui de I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine koko shika nai I feel so free & joy in the blue water Kotae ga aru Kodawari nara betsu ni mae kara sorezore motteita daro Face to face puraido toka janakute Tada jiyuu ni shoujiki na koto ga dareka wo kizutsukeru n ja Kanjin na jounetsu ga ikiba wo ushinau Close... soshite mou ichido hiraku mizu ni Cross... ima nara chigau gooru datte mitsukaru Yobisamasu kankaku ha dejabu wo koete motto Atarashii keshiki made tsureteike sou na yokan ni kawaru Hikitsukete hanasanai toumei na inryoku ga Mousugu shimesu nanika wo matsu you ni Oretachi ha natsu no naka de damatte… Fukaku iki wo suikonde sotto kokyuu wo totonoeta Asa no kehai ni mo niteru seijaku wo oyogu Azayaka ni yomigaeru kanjou ha itsuka no joy Wasureta furi de itsunomani hontou ni wasurete shimatteta Anna ni mo yoku warau aitsu to ita kisetsu ha Osanai dake ja katazukanai kurai Yorokobi ni junsui de I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine koko shika nai I feel so free & joy in the blue water Kotae ga aru I feel so free & joy ''Kanji'' I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine ここにしかない I feel so free & joy in the blue water コタエがある あの時見た景色は今　俺たちを繋いでるか yes or no 止まったままの思考 苛立つ目を隠しもせずに　お互いを意識しては わだかまりの正体も知らない Sigh…　泡に透かしたため息から Sign…　浮かんだ躊躇いの奥の記憶に 鮮やかによみがえる感情はいつかの''joy'' 忘れたフリでいつの間に　本当に忘れてしまってた あんなにもよく笑うアイツといた季節は 幼いだけじゃ片付かないくらい 喜びに純粋で I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine ここにしかない I feel so free & joy in the blue water コタエがある こだわりなら別に前から　それぞれ持っていただろ Face to face　プライドとかじゃなくて ただ自由に正直なことが　誰かを傷つけるんじゃ 肝心な情熱が行き場を失う Close…　そしてもう一度開く水に Cross…　今なら違うゴールだって見つかる 呼び覚ます感覚はデジャヴを超えてもっと 新しい景色まで連れて行けそうな　予感に変わる 惹きつけて離さない透明な引力が もうすぐ示す何かを待つように 俺たちは夏の中で　黙って… 深く行きを吸い込んで　そっと呼吸を整えた 朝の気配にも似てる　静寂を泳ぐ 鮮やかによみがえる感情はいつかの''joy'' 忘れたフリでいつの間に　本当に忘れてしまってた あんなにもよく笑うアイツといた季節は 幼いだけじゃ片付かないくらい 喜びに純粋で I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine ここにしかない I feel so free & joy in the blue water コタエがある I feel so free & joy ''Übersetzung'' Text folgt noch Album *Das Lied ist auf den Album Vol. 1 Nanase Haruka zu hören, welches am 7. August 2013 erschien. Auf diesen Album ist auch der Song Ao no Kanata zu hören. Musik 'Full Version' en:Vol. 1 Nanase Haruka Kategorie:Musik